Perfection
by TheRuster64
Summary: Elowyn needs to be perfect. It's just how she is. But perfection is not easily reachable.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Flaw**

**Hey, I am soooo happy I got some reviews on my first real story. LOVE YA! So, anyway, I like this first chapter. It is quite depressing. And it is hard not to get confused. This is sorta like a prologue. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOOOOVE YA'. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Let's pretend everyone is always perfect. That would mean we are all the same person. We need flaws in order to maintain a healthy society. But if one person were perfect, that would be okay. Unfortunately, that is impossible. Imperfections are what keep the world going. If there were nothing to fix, then there would be no point to most products and services. And if everyone were perfect, there would be nothing to gain in this world. Nothing to gain means no point to society.  
But what if someone was perfect. What if they were flawless and beautiful in every way? That would be weird and even a bit creepy. This flawless person however, would only be perfect to a certain point. They're hiding something; something that only you know about. Something that is crushing this person inside because deep down they are not perfect. And if their main goal is to be perfect, keeping this secret is the only way to keep their social rank. Their social height is everything to them.  
If they knew that you know this secret, you would somehow be shunned. The perfect person would lie about whom you are to make you sound like the bad guy. But you aren't the bad guy; you want to help. Because the obsession with perfection is becoming an unhealthy lie. And lying is a flaw.  
You know all the weaknesses of this person. Every flaw, blemish, imperfection, and secret is yours to tell. However, this person is your friend. And betrayal is bad, and being bad is a flaw.  
You don't want to be perfect. You know perfection is an unreachable, unrealistic goal. You have flaws, and these flaws give you pride. And pride is a flaw, sorta. So, if perfection is a goal that can't be reached, why does this person want it so bad? Only you know, and the reason is scary. Avoiding this person is your only defense. Your only strength is to stay silent.  
But you know this person needs you. They need you more than even you know. But sticking your butt into other people's business is pure stupidity. And stupidity is a flaw. Especially if this person has social powers over you.  
So let's review what we have learned, shall we? Perfection is unreachable. If you tell this person's secret, you will be hated. But if you keep this person's secret, you will hate yourself. So either way, you will be loathed. But if you have nothing to lose but this person, and this person is obsessed with their goal, you should probably do something. Because nobody will ever reach perfection. Perfection is a flaw.

This is this person's story. Her name is Elowyn Murray. She hates you. But that is a secret because hate is a flaw.

**Sorry this was so short. Next chapter will be longer. Does anyone know how to make a page break? I will love you forever if you tell me. So, if you want my eternal love, TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why can't you love me as I am?**

**This is a sad, sad chapter. If you like this, review and tell me. I'm sorry if I over use the word love. But I do love you people (No passion, just as buddies). Especially EyesOfAWolf202. They told me how to make a page break. AND THEY GAVE ME A COOKIE! I LOVE U, EYESOFAWOLF202!**

If we were to look at Elowyn, we'd say she was perfect. But if we were to really get to know her, we would know she is not perfect, nor is she close. I will start from the beginning. Or close to the beginning, when Elowyn was only in sixth grade.

* * *

Elowyn got off the bus, and trudged up the driveway. She was dreading going inside her own house. Elowyn, in sixth grade, did not care about perfection. But she did care about her grades.  
She slowly opened the door, and peered around the corner. Nobody was there. Elowyn smiled to herself. She crept into the house.  
"Hello, Ellie. What did you get on your math test?" asked her father who appeared suddenly.  
Elowyn didn't want to lie to her father. But she was scared. "Um...A B-." Elowyn said quietly  
"A WHAT? Elowyn, we talked about this. You have to get an A!" her father said, filled with anger.  
"But it was a really hard test. And I tried really hard." said Elowyn, tears swimming in her eyes.  
"No BUTS!" her father stormed off, and came back with a leather belt.  
Elowyn turned around, her back to her father. A sharp burst of pain ripped across her back. This was what she got for being a bad student. Either she was the top of the class, or she suffered.  
Her father finished hitting her with the belt and went into another room. Elowyn sat on the hardwood floor. Her lip trembled. She missed her mom. But her mother died when Elowyn was eight.  
Elowyn needed a savior. Someone that could take her dad out of her miserable life. Elowyn's father was slowly teaching her that she had to be the best in the class. She had to be the perfect daughter or she would get hit with a belt. Here is where her obsession starts.

Elowyn sat in her classroom writing about Spartan history, when a voice came over the intercom.  
"Elowyn Murray to the counselor's office, please. Elowyn Murray to the guidance counselor's office."  
Elowyn's teacher dismissed her. Elowyn walked down to the office, and entered. The woman sitting at the desk was tall and skinny with a pointed nose, and must have been in her late 40's. Elowyn's friend, Moira, was there, too. Moira turned her head to Elowyn.  
"Sit down, Ellie. We wanted to talk to you." said the counselor.  
Elowyn sat pulled up a plastic chair and sat down. She was thinking about why she was here; was she in trouble?  
"Moira told me about your family. She also told me about what happens if you do not get a good grade. is what she tells me true?"  
Elowyn looked at Moira, feeling very angry and betrayed.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY! Now my dad is in trouble all because of you!" Elowyn screamed.  
Moira was on the brink of tears. She was only trying to help.  
"Shh. Moira and I are here to help. I'm very sorry about your father." the guidance counselor said.  
"What about my father?" asked Elowyn, who was still very angry.  
"Honey, he's been arrested. He is going to jail. You will either move in with a relative or go to a foster home." replied the counselor calmly.  
"No! I refuse to go to a foster home! I won't do it!" Elowyn turned to Moira and screamed "This is all your fault!" this was the last thing she said to Moira before Elowyn moved to California with her aunt and uncle.

When Elowyn moved, she promised she would be the daughter her father wanted her to be. She would be entirely perfect. Some might say she was flawless. Yes, it was an act, but she needed to be who her father wanted her to be. Believe it or not, she kept up that act for four years. And during those four years, everybody thought she was flawless. All the guys had eyes for her. All the girls wanted to be just like her. She was an idol. But that was not who Elowyn Murray was. Elowyn was silly and clumsy and didn't care so much about her looks. But this idol she made herself to be was the best at everything, top of the class, prettiest girl in school, and never made mistakes. How long could she keep this up? Up until she met a boy named James.

**I would like to point out that Moira is not who I was writing about in the first chapter. Moira comes later in the story. Well, thanks for reading. Chapter 3 is coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**I am not having a good day. Hopefully, you people reading this will make me feel better. I am quite happy with this chapter. **

James Diamond trudged into his new school. It was a school of preforming arts, meaning it taught artistic skills as well as regular school skills. He was reluctant to be there, for he never wanted to leave his home in New York. But his dream was to sing, and he had to learn. He walked over to the lockers, trying to find the one numbered 287. He found it and entered his combination. It did not open. He cleared the lock and entered it again. James pulled and pulled, but the door did not open.

James must have looked troubled, because a short Latino boy ventured over next to James.

"Hi, I'm Carlos. Do you want some help with your locker?" said the boy.

"Uh, I'm James. I'm new. Yeah, this thing won't open." said James, who banged his fist against the locker.

Carlos shook the handle, then pressed his palm against the dial. The locker flung open.

"Whoa! That was awesome! How did you do that?" asked James. A grin plastered on his face.

"My uncle is a locksmith. He taught me how to open jammed lockers, locked doors, and jewelry boxes." replied Carlos.

James raised an eyebrow at Carlos. "My little cousin lost the key to her jewelry box, and I had to help her open it." Carlos explained.

"Hey, do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Thanks!" James answered.

James strolled through the cafeteria, looking for Carlos. He saw Carlos sitting with two other boys. Carlos waved to James. James walked to the table and sat down.

The first boy was sitting at the end of the table, next to Carlos. He had black hair and brown eyes. His face was expressionless and he was staring off into space. He had a polo shirt on and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was spiked/messy. He was skinny but somewhat muscular.

The other boy was sitting across from Carlos. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was smiling at James with a happy smirk. He was wearing a T-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was medium length, with bangs covering his forehead. His eyebrows were thick and wide. He was much more muscular than the first boy.

"This is Kendall" Carlos said pointing to the blond boy. "And that's Logan. Hey, Logan!" Carlos said pointing to the black haired boy. Logan jumped and snapped out of his daze.

"What! Oh, who's that?" Logan asked, pointing to James.

"That's James. He just moved here." Carlos replied.

Logan nodded to James and went back staring at another table.

"He has a massive crush on the girl at that table, and he's been like that ever since. Pretty sad story, eh?" Kendall explained.

James and Carlos laughed. James glanced over to the table Logan was staring at. There sat a beautiful girl who was talking to a bunch of kids at her table. No, this was not Elowyn. Her name was Wendy, and Logan did have a huge crush on her. But Wendy barely knew who Logan was. Partly because he never had the nerve to talk to her.

Carlos got up from his chair, crept up behind Logan and gestured for James and Kendall to be silent. Carlos was about to whack Logan in the back of the head, when Logan turned around and smacked Carlos across the face. James and Kendall laughed like crazy people.

"How in the world did you know I was behind you?" asked Carlos in disbelief.

"Because I have awesome super powers. That's right. You should be scared." Logan replied simply.

Kendall and James laughed even harder when Carlos hid behind Kendall's seat, hiding himself from Logan. James knew he had found some real friends.

James was standing next to his locker, when an absolutely beautiful girl appeared next to him. She must have owned the locker next to his because she opened it up and stuffed a couple books inside.

The girl glanced at James. "Are you new?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." he said.

The girl nodded, and closed her locker. She glanced at James again, and blushed when James did the same. The two were grinning and gazing into each other's eyes, when the bell rang. James waved goodbye to the girl and turned on his heals, wishing he had said more than two words to her.

Elowyn sighed deeply. The guy she had just seen had made her fall head over heals, though she had only asked him a nosy question.


	4. Chapter 4

Elowyn was walking home when she recognized someone. It was the boy she met at her locker. _Sweet! _She thought to herself. But how would she approach him? She couldn't just walk up to him and say "hey, I'm glad your here, because I really like you though I only said one sentence to you."

Something unexpected happened. The boy walked up next to Elowyn. "Hey. I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm James Diamond. I live in the yellow house over there." Said the boy, pointing to the house next to Elowyn's.

Elowyn just stood there at a loss for words. He lived next door to her. It was like a dream come true. The story was classic: The cute boy moves in next to her and they somehow fall in love. Elowyn took a deep breath.

"I'm Elowyn Murray. I live next door to you. So, what got you into Hollywood?"

"I sing. You?" James asked.

"I'm a jazz dancer. I also do a lot of acting. It's really fun." She replied.

The two talked for about twenty minutes, just standing there. They talked about school, friends, jazz dancing, singing, acting, but not family.

"So, Logan has a crush on Wendy, and I was hoping you could help me with that." he said.

"Aw, he does? Yeah, I think I can set them up."

James smiled him signature million dollar smile. "So, uh, do you want to go roller-skating next Saturday? I heard there was this place near by and I thought it would be fun."

Elowyn was suddenly afraid to answer. She did not know how to skate. And she couldn't not be able to skate; she was perfect and perfect people have to be great at virtually anything. Before she could stop herself she confessed, "I don't know how."

"Oh, cool! I could teach you. It'll be fun." James said happily.

"Okay. Yeah. What time?" said Elowyn.

"Um, five o' clock. I'll pick you up." He replied. James' watch beeped. "Aw. I got to go. See you Saturday."

James walked up the walkway to his house. Elowyn was left in a state of pure joy. She had a date with James! Elowyn skipped off to her house, filled with happiness.

* * *

James ran up the walkway to his house, and crept inside. He was very suspicious. Elowyn Murray; where had he heard that name before. Then, it hit him. James had read the name in a local newspaper a year ago.

James ran into the family den. He started digging through old newspaper. And he found it. On the front of a paper was a picture of Dean Murray, father of Elowyn Murray. James read the article. It said he had been arrested for child abuse. It said he had hit Elowyn with a leather belt often. James was horrified. It was definatly her father, for this man in the picture resembled Elowyn so much. James thought hard. This was a secret, no doubt. But it was in the local Manhattan newspaper a couple years ago. And this was Hollywood. Nobody knew about this but James.

Elowyn was trying to fool everyone in Hollywood into thinking that this had never happened. But James knew. Trying to tell himself that it was a different Elowyn Murray was hopeless. The man featured in the picture resembled Elowyn too much for it to not be her father.

James was conflicted. What should he do now? He could come right out and tell Elowyn that he knew what happened. Or he could keep it a secret. Elowyn probably didn't want anyone to know about her past. James assured himself that the secret would be kept. No one knew he knows this horrible secret about the most popular girl in school. Her father had hit her when she was little, and her father was arrested and jailed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's chapter 5. It is a cute one. So if you love sentimental mush, read this chapter. **

* * *

James told himself that he would not tell about Elowyn's secret. Why would he tell? To ruin her life? No, he wouldn't do that. James liked Elowyn.

It was Saturday at 4:45 and James was nervous. He combed his hair and put on a jacket. James had never been this nervous before in his life. Elowyn was gorgeous, but she was the most popular girl in school. This means that James had been the lucky one out of all the guys that had eyes for Elowyn.

James walked out the door and walked to Elowyn's house. He breathed in the warm California air. James' favorite part about California was the temperature. In New York, it was always cold and bitter. But in the wonderful state of California, you didn't have to wear a winter coat or shiver. It was more than that. The warmth lifted his spirit, and made him want to sing. So, on his way to Elowyn's house, James sang his favorite song.

Do you hear me talking to you?

Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Yeah I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you, I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday.

Elowyn, who happened to be standing on the porch, interrupted him. She was swaying from side to side, her eyes close, humming to the tune of "Lucky". James chuckled when Elowyn realized he was there. She jumped a little bit and squealed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" James was saying.

"No, it's okay. It's just I love that song." Elowyn said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Really? Me too! So, let's go." James said. Elowyn nodded. The two walked, shoulder to shoulder, down to the indoor roller skating rink.

* * *

James opened the door to reveal a large room, with a very high ceiling. The floor's carpet looked as if it had originally been colorful a fluffy, but was now darkened and flat from many years of roller skaters gliding over it. The rink had smooth hardwood floors with a carpeted wall around it standing about three feet high. The ceiling had several disco balls dangling down, with multi colored lights illuminating the rink. Elowyn stared around with childish delight. Loud pounding music filled her ears. This place had a sort of style with which Elowyn was unfamiliar. It was all so loud and colorful. Elowyn surrounded herself with things that were clean and had an established color pattern and were perfect. But this place was so far from all that, and it made her happy.

James led her in and they moved to the counter to rent their skates. James handed Elowyn her pair of size 7 skates, which were surprisingly heavy. Elowyn sat at a bench and wiggled her foot into the skates. Lacings up her boots were a challenge. She tied them tight, and stood up.

She wobbled a little. James was standing in front of her.

"Okay, so, how do I move?" she asked, grinning.

James laughed and led her out to the middle of the floor. James awkwardly put his arm around her waist, to make sure she had something to lean on. James started to skate.

Elowyn was scared to skate, at first.

"Okay, so you just push with your feet, and lean forward a little, and put your arms out." James said. He secretly was happy about his hand on her hip.

"O-okay." she did as she was told, and was actually quite good at it. But Elowyn wasn't stupid. She acted like she was off balance, and put her hand on his shoulder. James pulled her closer to him.

"Um, you never told me about your family." said James, trying to ease into the topic.

Elowyn almost fell over. "Oh, err, uh...I'm an only child. And I have a mom...and a..."

"I know you don't. I know about your...father. And what he did." James whispered slowly.

Elowyn almost screamed. She shook herself from James' grasp. Elowyn skated of the floor as fast as her beginner skates could go. She ripped off her skates and ran out the door.

James was out in the middle of the rink. He wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

Elowyn was furiously walking home, wishing to punch someone. She was certain James was going to tell her secret. Everyone who knew her secret had told. And James was no different. How did he even know? It was a secret more well kept than any government secret. Hot tears streamed down her face. The secret was out. All her friends were going to abandon her. All the guys that liked her wouldn't even look at her. She was going to lose everything. Just because of some guy.

* * *

Logan laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about Wendy and her sweet smile, long red hair, and disregard for Logan. Logan felt sick to his stomach every time he tried to talk to Wendy. He had thought of her like this since the third grade. This all started when Elowyn kissed his cheek when they got an A on a group project. Logan smiled at the memory.

"_Logan, we got a A!" Wendy said, giving Logan a big hug."_

"_Yeah, we did. That's awesome," he said back._

"_I couldn't have done it without you." Wendy kissed him on the cheek and ran off to tell her friends._

* * *

**Yeah, the whole Elowyn hating James was not in my list of plans for this story. But a story writes itself. A surprise coming in the next chapter that you will never, and I mean never, expect! You will be shocked, melancholy (sad), and blown out of your lederhosen! And if you want some eternal love, give me a metaphorical cookie. I love those cookies...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**You all are in for a shock! Brace for impact! So, anyway, my continuous love for metaphorical cookies rolls onward. **

James gripped a bouquet of carnations, and took a deep breath. He slowly approached Elowyn's front door, and knocked. A stout, petite woman with a cheery smile answered the door. She noticed the flowers and smiled harder (somewhat like the Cheshire Cat).

"Why, hello! I'm assuming you want to see Elowyn. Hold on, I'll get her. Ooh, come in, come in!" she said in a cheerful, high pitched voice.

"Um, hi. I just wanted to talk to her for a second." James said, watching the woman skip up the stairs. It was really quite creepy.

He heard Elowyn scream 'no, I don't wanna' and a large thud. The woman came down the stairs gripping Elowyn's wrist. Elowyn was resisting and reluctant. The cheerful woman pulled Elowyn in front of James, and pressed down on her shoulders, as if in would keep Elowyn in place. Elowyn crossed her arms and turned her head to avoid eye contact.

"James." she said in a cold voice.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Can we start over? Please? I really like you." he said with pleading eyes. James held out the bouquet for Elowyn.

Elowyn's expression lightened. She took the bouquet and held it happily. "No, I'm sorry. You really didn't do anything wrong. It's just, I don't think I'm ready for anybody to know about...that."

"So we're good? Cuz I was hoping you'd go on a second date with me." asked James.

"Yeah, we're good. So, do you want to take a walk?" Elowyn asked.

James held out his hand for Elowyn to take, which she did. They walked hand in hand down the side walk.

* * *

The next day, Logan sat on his front stoop. The sixteen year old boy was lost in thought. The unexpected happened. Wendy was walking down the sidewalk toward him. Wendy sat down next to Logan.

"Hey." she said happily.

This startled Logan. His eyes widened at the site of Wendy. "Um, hi. Uh, so, are you looking for Kendall?"

This confused Wendy. "Why would I be looking for Kendall?" She asked.

Logan had absolutely no idea what to say back. '_Because he's the leader?' _Logan bit his lip, trying not to show his panic. He didn't want to tell Wendy that it seemed like every time someone talked to him, they were asking about another member of the little group. While Carlos was the high-energy happy one, and Kendall was the leader, and now James was the gorgeous one, but poor Logan was the geek.

"Um, because I-I-I just thought that everybody likes him. Wait! That wasn't what I meant. I mean, I didn't think y-y-you knew who I was. Wait! I...never mind."

Wendy watched unhappily. Is this what Logan really thought? That he come second to Kendall?

"I just wanted to hang out with you. Is that okay?" Wendy asked, making sure to flash a smile.

Logan's eyes widened more. "Are you sure you want me? Cuz there's a guy on the hockey team that looks a lot like me."

"Logan, I'm here to see you." Wendy said, taking Logan's hand. "I think your sweet."

Logan became even more confused. She wanted to see him? And thought he was sweet? He heard geeky, dorky, smart, pessimistic, brainy, and shy but never sweet. He knitted his brow in confusion; sweet?

"Um...so, do you want to go see a movie?" he asked. Logan didn't expect her to say yes.

"Yeah! C'mon, I really wanted to see this movie called 'Full Moon'. I think it's about werewolves."

Wendy grabbed Logan's wrist and the two went to see 'Full Moon' **(If you don't get the joke, I'll be ****upset)**.

* * *

James and Elowyn were talking about school, when the worst possible thing happened.

"Hey, so, I'm shooting for an A in singing, so do you think you could-" Elowyn fell to the concrete. She started convulsing. The back of her head was bleeding from the impact of the fall. James quickly knelt to the ground. His girlfriend was having a seizure. Not a regular seizure, a grand epileptic seizure. James called the hospital, hoping Elowyn would be okay.

** Sorry about all the mistakes. Should I delete this story? If not, should I put it up for adoption.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for leaving you hanging. But, you must admit, it did add suspense. In this chapter, something else bad will happen. But not nearly as bad as the whole seizure thing. So, as we all know, Elowyn had a grand epileptic seizure in the last chapter. Read further if you would like to find more about her seizure.**

Elowyn woke up. She was in a bed, in a room with white walls. She had machines attached to her. As if by realization, pain shot through her body. The back of her head hurt the most. She slowly opened her eyes. Above her stood her aunt, uncle, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Wendy, and James. Wait a minute, Wendy? Wendy's face was buried in Logan's shoulder. Logan's arms were draped around her waist, his eyes glued on Elowyn.

Kendall was also staring, as was Carlos. But James' expression was worst. His face was totally blank. His eyes were, too, on Elowyn. Elowyn tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. Mostly because it hurt to move.

"Elowyn, honey, how do you feel?" her aunt asked.

Elowyn lifted her breathing mask. "Crappy. Where..." Elowyn whispered. Her whisper was so soft, that if you were not listening closely, you would not hear it.

"You're in the hospital. You had a seizure. Grand Mal Epilepsy. The doctor said you have to stay here for a while. When you fell, you also got a minor concussion."

Elowyn almost choked at the world "seizure". James remained still. Elowyn's uncle tried to calm her down. _This can't be happening! Not me! _She thought. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It was completely horrible.

Elowyn finally calmed down. Elowyn's aunt and uncle left the room to speak to a doctor.

"Don't worry, Ellie, it will get better. It always does." Carlos said to Elowyn before leaving the room.

"Carlos is right. Wow, that's a first." Kendall said. The joke didn't really out a smile on anyone's face, but the intention was nice. "Well, I...". Before Kendall finished, he was out the door. Wendy followed.

That just left Logan and James.

James sat in a chair, and spoke. "When you fell, I didn't know what to do. You just started shaking. I saw Logan and Wendy coming, and Logan knows a lot about being a doctor. So he checked a bunch of stuff, like your heart and your breath and your eyes. He told me that you were having a seizure, and that you had a concussion. I...I'm sorry I didn't help. And I wish I could have helped, but I just..."

Elowyn filled with anger, sadness, and guilt. But she couldn't speak, speaking hurt too much. She reached for James' hand and squeezed. James' expression was still blank.

Suddenly, Logan spoke. "I...I didn't help you alone. Wendy was with me. And James helped, too. I...I gotta go." Logan rushed out the door.

That just left James and Elowyn. James was staring at the wall, his eyes looked tired. He leaned down to Elowyn and kissed the only visible part of her cheek. And he walked out of the room.

If Elowyn's mouth wasn't covered by a breathing mask, she would have called after him. But she couldn't.

The nights in the hospital were spent silently weeping. James was there everyday. But he never spoke. He'd barely look at her. Kendall and Carlos came in for frequent visits. But, if Wendy hadn't told her otherwise, Elowyn would have guessed he fell of the face of the earth. Seriously, Logan hadn't come in since that day. And she didn't know why.

Wendy would deliver Elowyn homework. And Wendy would try keep Elowyn in the know with all the latest gossip, too. Apparently, the news about Elowyn's seizure was leaked by a teacher. This horrified Elowyn. She wasn't normal anymore. And she was, in no way, shape, or form, perfect. Perfect people don't sit in hospitals. Perfect people don't plead that they'll be okay. Perfect people don't sit in agonizing pain all day. Perfect people don't have Grand Mal Epilepsy.

* * *

It was the day Elowyn's mask was being removed. Elowyn was excited, for she needed to talk to someone. She needed to know why James wasn't speaking. She needed to know why Logan was gone. But there was something else she needed. Something that had been gnawing at her mind for the last four years. And she needed it now more than ever.

"Alright, are you ready?" Dr. Seich asked.

Elowyn nodded. But she really didn't know if she was ready.

Dr. Seich took the mask off, letting real, non-artificial air flow into her lungs.

"Now, are you experiencing any trouble breathing?"

Elowyn replied with a raspy, under-worked voice. "No, I'm fine."

"Very good. Excuse me, I have to speak with your parents." He exited the room.

James walked in the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I want you to answer all my questions." said Elowyn slowly.

"Okay."

"Where has Logan been?" asked Elowyn.

"He's not good in hospitals. I think his mom died in this hospital."

Elowyn nodded. "Why haven't you been talking?"

"What is there to talk about? You couldn't talk back to me, and I didn't really have a topic."

Elowyn actually understood. "Why haven't you looked at me? You just stare at the ground."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Elowyn asked.

"It's too hard. You just looked so hurt. And it made me...kinda insane."

Elowyn thought for a moment. Speaking of kinda insane... "I want to see my dad."

"No! No, no, no. Bad idea! Very bad! My answer is no!" James was getting louder.

"It wasn't a question. I'm going to see my dad, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." she said to him quietly.

"Well, then I'm going with you! You're not going alone!" James said.

Elowyn nodded. This actually sounded pretty good. James was coming with her.

James reached over and touched her hand. After Elowyn got released from the hospital, they will go visit Dean Murray...in prison.

**Did I just leave you with another cliffhanger? Maybe a mini-cliffy. Hm. Visiting Elowyn's dad. For the record, when I started writing this, I did not plan that. OOOOh! I almost forgot to tell you! My new story will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry this took so long. The last chapter was horrible, I admit, but I'm hoping this will go over better.**

* * *

Elowyn stayed at the hospital for a couple months. A tutor would tutor her. She was fed, treated, and eventually, she healed. But the mere thought of having to live with epilepsy made her want to cry. She was a freak. A sick kid who wasn't able to go to amusement parks, or have fun, for that matter. She had to be prudent. _Perfect people don't have epilepsy, _the sentence rang through her mind, over and over.

And the fear. Oh, the fear of having another seizure was horrible. James helped, of course. He read every book on epilepsy. He learned everything there was to know about epilepsy. He learned how to prevent a seizure, to keep his girlfriend safe. He kept telling her that everything was going to turn out okay. But nothing kept her from crying. She'd curl up in her papasan and sob.

While sitting in her chair, crying, James walked in. He was usually at her house. He made sure she took her pills and didn't have another seizure.

"You okay?" James asked with deep concern. He didn't need an answer. James sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Elowyn put her head on his shoulder. He smelled like Barracuda Man Spray, which smelled really good. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"El, I'm going to write you a song. Is that okay?" James whispered.

Elowyn just stared at him like a sad puppy. Nobody had ever written a song for her. Slowly, she smiled. James smiled back. Elowyn resumed crying.

He started to sing her favorite song. Except he sang it quieter and slower than on the radio.

"Your not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through

Just stay strong

Cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cuz we're gonna make it through, make it through."

Elowyn still cried. She was scared. But James was there. And there he would always be.

* * *

Elowyn was walking down the sidewalk to Logan's house. She only saw Logan on occasion, and she had the odd feeling it was because of Wendy.

She had to find out why Wendy would isolate Logan from other girls. Yeah, sure, Logan was cute, but Elowyn loved James. She needed to figure this out.

She stood on Logan's doorstep, and rung the bell. Seconds later, a huge muscular man answered the door. He did not look friendly. "Who are you?" he asked in a raspy low voice.

"I'm Elowyn. Can I talk to Logan?" Elowyn asked as sweetly as she was able.

"Yeah. The boy's upstairs. Don't stay too long." he said, walking away from the door into the house. Elowyn went inside, also, and immediately noticed the smell of alcohol. Was this how Logan lived?

She climbed the stairs, which were littered with trash. She checked all the rooms for Logan, and after looking into four rooms, she found him. His room was simple, nothing but a bed, a desk, bookshelves with books, and a door that Elowyn guessed led to his closet. Logan's room was dark blue.

"Logan?" Elowyn asked in a small voice. Logan, who was sitting on the bed, winced at the sight of Elowyn. "Logan, I noticed you were avoiding me and I want to know why?" Elowyn made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'want'.

"Oh, um...I...no reason. I'm just...busy." Elowyn could tell Logan was lying through his teeth.

"Is it because of Wendy?"

"Wendy? No. I just...you...alright." Logan got up and took something off his bookshelf. He handed it to her. "That's my mom."

Elowyn studied the photograph. It was a woman who looked a bit like Logan. This woman was smiling at the person taking the picture. She was obviously happy. "She looks like you." said Elowyn.

Logan ignored the comment. "She had epilepsy." Logan whispered.

Elowyn looked up at him in horror. His dark eyes looked at her in pain. Finally, she asked, "And she's d-dead?" Logan nodded, his eyes looking at the floor.

"And you were scared I...would die? Is that why you were avoiding me? Because you think I'm going to...die?"

Logan was absolutely still. No answer. "Well, you're wrong. I'm going to be fine! I bet I'll live 'til I'm seventy! I'm going to be okay! And why-" Elowyn's rant was interrupted.

"If you're angry with me, just leave." Logan said, emotionless.

Elowyn stared at him. "No." Elowyn calmed herself down. "Do your friends know about your dad?"

"No. What would I say? 'My dad's an child-neglecting alcoholic?'"

"Yes! At least someone would know other than me. Logan, this is bad. It's not how people should live." Elowyn said.

"Look who's talking! You're obsessed with being perfect! That's not good for you." Logan said, his voice getting a bit angry. Elowyn felt like someone had just punched her. How did he know? He explained. "I heard you talking to Wendy."

The room was silent. Both Elowyn and Logan's eyes were getting teary. "Let's make a deal. If you tell your friends about your dad, I'll...I'll tell James about...being perfect. Okay?"

Logan hesitated. "Okay." he said finally.

Elowyn waved to Logan, and left. She held her nose so she wouldn't smell the alcohol on the way out. Then came the real question. Would she lie to Logan and not tell her secret, or would she have to tell James?

* * *

**I know this is probably worse than the last one, but I have a bad case of writer's block. Oh, Elowyn's dad is coming in the next chapter. Maybe a confession, too. Hmm. I'm going to get some cake and think it over. **


End file.
